Many factors go into control of an irrigation system, including the amount of sunlight, the types of plants being irrigated, the soil type, the local weather and humidity, the flow rate of the irrigation system, how the zones of the irrigation system are configured, the types of sprinkler heads, etc. At least some of these variables change over time and thus control of an irrigation system by a user can involve some amount of guesswork, estimation, and periodic adjustment. Incorrect guesses and estimation of how an irrigation system should be configured can lead to damaged plants, such as due to under-watering or overwatering. An arrangement that monitors plants and automatically adjusts an irrigation system for improved performance may benefit users.